dc_and_marvel_g1_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Waylon Jones
Waylon Jones (ウェイロン・ジョーンズ, Weiron Jōnzu), also known as Killer Croc (キラー・クロック, Kirā Kurokku), is a fictional character and antagonist of the ''DC'' series. He is a deformed criminal with crocodilian-like attributes, who is known as the "King of Blackgate Prison". Following running afoul with Batman, Killer Croc moved his criminal activity to the sewers. "I was wrong about you, Batman. Didn't think you'd have the stomach for all this. See there? You're fittin' in just fine." :—Killer Croc to Batman. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Wade Williams (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance As Waylon Jones As Killer Croc * Hair Color: N/A * Skin Color: Dark Green and Light Green * Eye Color: Yellow * Age: 30s * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * Matatoa Family Neutral Rivals * Assassins ** Floyd Lawton/Deadshot ** Garfield Lynns/Firefly ** Waylon Jones/Killer Croc ** Antonio Diego/Bane Enemies * Justice League ** Superman ** Batman * Teen Titans ** Dick Grayson/Robin/Nightwing * Katana Powers and Abilities Originally, Killer Croc was born with a birth defect which left him with reptilian DNA. He trained himself to become a great wrestler and could sustain himself underwater for lengthy periods of time. He was strong enough to trade punches with Batman, and considered his strength to be equal to a "croc's", most notably his jaw strength. Eventually, Killer Croc mutated more and gained more green, scaly skin and began developing, seemingly, more reptilian attributes. He lived in the sewers and had the ability to eat whole chickens in one or two bites. Powers * Reptilian physiology: ** Superhuman Strength: Croc was considered one of the top three powerhouses in Batman's rogue's gallery, with Clayface and Bane. ** Superhuman Reflexes: ** Superhuman Durability: His skin has hardened to the point where it is durable against heavy attacks. ** Enhanced Smell: Killer Croc possesses a powerful sense of smell that allows him to detect scents better than most human beings. ** Claws: ** Fangs: ** Reptilian-like regenerative: * Hand-to-hand combats: Abilities * Swimming: * Wrestling: Killer Croc has been showed to be a skilled wrestler, as seen in his fight with Batman at Blackgate Penitentiary Physical Abilities Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses * Soft Under Skin: Underneath his armored skin are areas of softer, less protected flesh that can be exploited during combat. Equipment Gadgets Weapons * Sword: * Ballistic Staff: * Dual Pistols: Transportation Gallery History Past Waylon Jones was born with reptilian skin and when he grew up he became a carnival sideshow attraction in Miami. Eventually he joined the Wrestling Federation under the name "Killer Croc" and worked his way up to champion, earning quite a fierce reputation. Two years later, Croc moved to Gotham City and became a strong-armed criminal, mostly dealing in "penny-ante" crimes. He participated in the Union Hit Case and was arrested by Detective Harvey Bullock soon afterward. With testimony from Spider Conway and Joey the Snail, Croc was sent to Blackgate Prison. Croc eventually became a crime boss while imprisoned and escaped with his gang by using the sewer system. He set up a lair in an underground cave, and began plotting his revenge. Synopsis ''Batman'' Career and Revenge Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links * Killer Croc Wikipedia * Killer Croc DC Database * Killer Croc Batman Wiki Notes & Trivia * Killer Croc first appeared in Batman #357 (January 1984). * He is a 'king' of every prisoner in the Blackgate Prison and Arkham Asylum. * Like in The Batman, he speaks with the Cajun accent. * He bit Batman's arm and said it was "tasty" which could mean he has eaten humans before. That means he is a cannibal like in the video games, "Batman: Arkham Origins", "Batman: Arkham Asylum", "Batman: Arkham City" and "Batman: Arkham Knight". * He doesn't have a tail in this version. Like in the original comics from 1980s. * He is the first mutant animal being that doesn't have anything to do with Pyg and Toad. ** Unlike the others, he was born this way naturally. * He's wear only the pants in this version. In other versions, he's wearing pants and jacket. Category:Characters